Why Do You Always Stare At Me?
by The Sadistic Cow
Summary: BLATANT AU, Slash! When Frodo returns to Bag End after the destruction of the Ring, someone he never expected to see again shows up to ask a very important question COMPLETE
1. Chapter One

****

Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings, Legolas, Frodo and all affiliated with the Trilogy and all those cool books Tolkien wrote don't belong to me. They belong to HIM, the master of all writing and wonderfully cool Middle-earth stuff. HAIL TOLKIEN!!!! And thank the gods that he's not here to see what I'm doing to his poor creations…hahaha.

Warnings: Slash, AU, maybe some OOC-ness, whatever else my psychotic mind can come up with…

Archive: Take if you want, just send me a link so I can link to your page.

Summary: After the destruction of the One Ring and Frodo's return to Bag End, the Hobbit receives a visit from one he never expected to see again…

Feedback: GIMME, GIMME, GIMME!!!

Author's Note: This is my VERY FIRST Lord of the Rings fan fiction story, so things might seem a little off. Trying to get used to writing in a non-modern way is a pain in the arse. Oh, and HI AURORA!!! BTW everyone, I wrote this story because my friend wanted to see a Legolas/Frodo slash fiction. This is the result of that request, and it was fun to write (although personally I prefer Gimli/Legolas slash…both of them are hotter than hell and don't tell me Gimli's ugly because HE IS NOT!!! He and Legolas are both hotter than the deepest pit of hell and there's NOTHING anyone can say about it! HA!). Anyway…this story is for Aurora Wyvern. ENJOY!

Why Do You Always Stare At Me?

Chapter One

By: The Sadistic Cow

Eurynome69@hotmail.com

It was midsummer, and the sun was slowly dipping below the horizon to allow the moon and the stars to shine and glitter in the black, velvet sky. The wind caressed the fields gently, the lush grass waving slowly as leaves blew in cyclone-like flurries all across Hobbiton. Bats and birds flittered across the sky, calling out as clouds floated by above them, burying the moon behind them for an instant. 

Sitting in his kitchen at Bag End, Frodo's eyes skimmed over the pages he had recently written in his diary, while sipping a cup of tea. His eyes were red and puffy from lack of sleep, and even though it had been nearly three months since the Ring had been destroyed, he still felt as though something was terribly wrong. His heart ached and the hollowness within him kept him awake at night, struggling in bed for a comfortable position and failing miserably.

So, rather than spend another night of futilely attempting to get comfortable, Frodo sat in his kitchen, looking at his diary, and sipping tea. He wasn't quite reading what he had written; he knew off by heart what the words said without looking at his scribbled, exhausted penning. 

__

'Ah, alas, my heart is still empty. As empty as Bag End without Bilbo, I'm afraid; albeit this emptiness goes much deeper than that of missing kin. This hollow feeling in my gut, it is like starvation of the worst kind. It clenches and gnaws at me, eating away at my insides until I cannot sleep. My mind is as busy as Sam with his garden; unendingly active and lacking exhaustion. And, as with Sam, it revolves around one thing, and one thing alone.

I do not know how much longer I can withstand this pain. I feel so cold and alone. At least when I was in the company of the Fellowship, I was able to hold back the bitter bile in my belly by taking comfort from the others. The sparkling light that surrounded him…the way he danced on top of the snow; his lightness of heart gave me hope that all would be well. The way they argued and squabbled made me laugh and the coldness was gone. He had just to look at me and I would be comforted. But now, he is not here.

I wish to see him once more. To see that sparkle in his eyes, the way his lips curled up in that childish grin of his. The way the moonlight seemed to be drawn to his hair, how it glittered so, how HE glittered and shone in the dark. He was a beacon of light in my dark world, and it is he, of all the others, that I miss and yearn for most.

But above all, above all that I miss and I wish to see, to feel…to hear again is his voice. The songs, ah, the songs! They cheered me as nothing else could, his sweet voice rising and falling with the winds, carrying far and near. The sweet notes becoming full, then whispery…the way his eyes became half-lidded when he sang, and how his lips moved…ah, if only I could hear him singing again! This hollowness would surely leave me if I were to...'

And there his words had stopped, frozen in a sentence that seemed would never be completed as Frodo nibbled on the end of his pen's feather, frowning down at the book. His head spun from lack of sleep; and his vision blurred ever so slightly as he leaned back in his chair, allowing his hand to fall at his side and dropping his pen. A shiver passed through him as a cool wind slipped through the cracks in his window; he heard a door creaking somewhere in his hobbit-hole, but dismissed it as a trick of the wind. A loud yawn escaped his mouth, and as his hand came up to cover it he thought he heard the door creak again, and the soft click of it shutting. 

__

'Trick of the wind,' he thought as he finished his yawn.

At least, he deemed it a trick until he heard a soft, familiar voice humming a tune he had only heard once before:

__

"To the Sea, to the Sea! The white gulls are crying,

The wind is blowing, and the white foam is flying.

West, west away, the round sun is falling.

Grey ship, grey ship, do you hear them calling,

The voices of my people that have gone before me?

I will leave, I will leave the woods that bore me;

For our days are ending and our years failing.

I will pass the wide waters lonely sailing.

Long are the waves on the Last Shore falling,

Sweet are the voices in the Lost Isle calling,

In Eressea, in Elvenhome that no man can discover,

Where the leaves fall not: land of my people for ever!"

Sitting up straight, Frodo's eyes were large in his face as he spun around in his chair, causing it to tip violently and fall to the floor with a crash. Groaning, the little hobbit blinked as a light, amused laugh tittered above him. 

As his eyes focused again, Frodo's mouth opened in surprise as he came face to face with a pair of feet clothed in light, Elven shoes. Blinking in astonishment, barely daring to hope, Frodo's eyes traveled from the shoes, up long, slender legs to a slim torso, before they fell upon a familiar face that grinned at him and winked.

"Hullo, Frodo! It has been long since our eyes last met, has it not?" Legolas twittered, his hands on his hips and a wide smile tugging at his lips. Frodo was speechless; unable to move, let alone stand. Lifting an eyebrow at the astonished hobbit, Legolas laughed again, sweet melody in the quiet hobbit-hole. "Well my friend, you seem like you need a hand," he said, bending down and lifting Frodo to his feet. 

His eyes softened and grew worried as he noticed the dark circles beneath the hobbit's eyes. He frowned, carrying Frodo over to the table and putting him down on top of it, looking him over carefully. Frodo winced, his ears and cheeks turning red under the Elf's scrutinizing look. He shifted his feet but could not speak, so astonished was he at the Elf's sudden appearance that he could not fathom what to say. 

"You look under the weather, dear Hobbit," Legolas finally said, stepping back. "Have you not been sleeping well?" His crystal blue eyes watched Frodo carefully; he felt as though they were piercing his soul.

"No, Legolas…" The name rolled off his tongue so easily, and Frodo found it difficult not to freeze when he said it. _'I missed you so much, so much…' _"I…I haven't been sleeping well at all."

The Elf's frown deepened. "Why would that be, Frodo?" he asked, his voice soft, low.

The hobbit shivered again, this time from hearing his name on the Elf's lips. _'Calm yourself, fool of a hobbit,' _he scolded himself. _'There is no way he could possibly feel the same…'_

When no answer seemed forthcoming, Legolas leaned in closer until his face was barely an inch from Frodo's. "What ails you, Elf-friend?" he asked, his voice throaty, husky. His eyes bored into Frodo's with an intensity that almost matched Gandalf's. "You are not speaking, and that disturbs me. It is unlike you."

Taking a shuddering breath, Frodo opened his mouth to answer but no sound came; the close proximity of the Elf had robbed him of all breath. The scent of his friend was overpowering; like the forests of Mirkwood mixed with pipe smoke and cinnamon, oddly enough. He could feel Legolas's breath against his cheek, hot in the cool air of the kitchen, and his eyes burned. 

Swallowing, Frodo opened and closed his mouth a few more times; still, though, nothing would come. Yet finally, he managed to stutter out, "N-nothing, Legolas…nothing at…at all. Just…not able to…to sleep…"

Legolas frowned, worried. "Are you sure of that?" he asked, pulling back a little too look at the hobbit again, eyes traveling over every inch of him.

Frodo nodded quickly, head bobbing wildly as he took a few steps back. "Quite sure!" he nearly shouted, looking down at his feet. Suddenly, he let out a mock gasp and put his hands over his mouth. 

"Oh, dear me!" he cried, laughing almost crazily. "Look at this, getting my table all dirty with my big feet." Laughing in an obviously fake manner, Frodo hopped down from the tabletop to his chair, then to the floor. Looking up at Legolas, who towered above him with a quirked eyebrow, Frodo gave him an equally fake smile as he went to the cupboard and pulled out a towel, and quickly ran back to wipe down the table. All the while he laughed nervously and chattered to the Elf as he crossed his arms and watched. "Oh, I forgot! Me and my terrible manners, I'm so like an Orc! Would you like some tea? I have herbal, rosemary and much, much more! I apologize for not offering you in the first place but—"

A loud crash from outside startled him, cutting him off in mid-babble. He and Legolas both spun toward the window, where the sound had come from. Growling followed, along with the scuffling of feet and scratching against the wall. 

The Elf's eyes narrowed, and he drew his knife from his belt as he turned away from Frodo, who had frozen in the middle of the kitchen, his eyes as wide as saucers. "Frodo," he whispered as the hobbit turned to look at him. "Stay here."

The hobbit's jaw dropped. "What? No! Legolas!"

But the Elf was gone, vanished down the hall and towards the outside. Frodo heard the door creak softly, and then click shut, but that was it. Slowly, letting the towel drop to the floor, Frodo moved toward the small window that lay on the other side of the kitchen. He could still hear the soft scratching and scuffling, and one or two small growls as he came closer; it disturbed him greatly that there was a beast outside his home.

And Legolas had gone to find it.

Frodo felt something inside him wrench and twist. "Legolas…" he whispered. _'Oh dear no! If it is a beast out there it might kill him!' _he thought, terrified. 

Suddenly, there was a loud shout, words cried in the Elven tongue. Frodo gasped as he heard a loud thud, followed by shrieks and howls of some other beast as Legolas engaged it in battle. The sounds of struggling came clearly through the window, thuds and yelps and howls as the Elf and…whatever the other thing was, tussled and fought for supremacy.

There was an abrupt, pained yell from Legolas, and Frodo had had enough. Dashing through Bag End on his short legs, he ran faster than any hobbit ever did; bursting out the door he launched himself through the garden, toward the window. "Legolas! Legolas!" he cried, terrified out of his little wits as he rounded the corner.

He stopped mid-run abruptly as he saw the one he was looking for, sitting on the ground with a stunned look on his face, eyes watching the front gate swing shut with a soft click. He barely looked at Frodo as the hobbit approached, dropping to his knees beside the tall elf and looking worriedly at him. "Legolas, are you well?" he asked quickly, breathless. "What happened?"

Nodding slightly, the Elf turned his eyes back to Frodo, wonder in their blue depths. "It was the queerest thing, Frodo," he said, his voice soft. "It spoke, and its voice sounded familiar. But it was the most horrid thing I've seen of late! Not even an Orc could compare to this thing's perverse visage!"

Frodo stared at him, scared. "How did you escape though, if this beast was so terrible?"

Seeming to think, the Elf looked back at the still gate, the wind ruffling his hair and blowing it behind him. His skin seemed to glow in the moonlight, and Frodo found he had to consciously prevent himself from gasping at the other's ethereal beauty. Legolas continued, "It was standing by the window, shuffling about in the bush. I swore I heard two voices, but there was only one creature there. I'm sure of it." He trailed off again, a slight frown crossing his face. "Much like that Gollum creature, it was talking to itself, but it had two voices! 'Well, how are we to go about it then?' it said to itself. Then, 'We'll have to get their attention.'"

Legolas shook his head in confusion as Frodo leaned forward, touching his shoulder gently to urge him on. "And then what?" he asked. "What made you cry out so?"

The Elf wrinkled his nose. "The blasted thing stepped on my foot," he replied, looking down at the offended appendage and wiggling it. Frodo blinked.

"That's all it did?"

"Yes."

Wrinkling his own nose, Frodo said, "How queer."

Legolas had to agree.

There was silence for a few long moments as the two sat out in Frodo's garden, watching the gate and pondering what the creature had wanted with them. Slowly, Frodo edged in closer to the Elf as Legolas leaned back on his palms, head tilted up toward the sky. He glanced at the fey creature out of the corner of his eye, and then a thought occurred to him.

"What brings you here, Legolas?"

With the moonlight shining in his eyes, the Elf gave Frodo a saucy wink and a small, tittering laugh. "You, of course. Who else but you do I know in this part of the Shire?"

"Well, Sam and Pippin and Merry…"

Legolas waved his hand in a dismissive manner, rolling his eyes. "I've already visited them," he told Frodo in his clear, musical voice. Tilting his head, he gave Frodo a strange smile as he looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "But I do have business with you, my dear hobbit."

Frodo began to sweat a little. What 'business' could the Elf have with him? He decided to ask.

Chuckling, Legolas rolled over on his stomach and propped his chin in his hands, looking at Frodo with an almost piercing gaze. "I've been trying hard to figure out a reason for something I noticed quite a bit during our adventure not so long ago," he said, his voice dropping a few octaves, turning husky and low. His eyes, filled with stars and moonlight, glittered and bored into Frodo's intensely. "It has been in my mind much these days, and I have been unable to answer it myself, so I have come to you."

"What…is it?" The hobbit swallowed, unsure of the look in the Elf's eyes as he leaned forward just slightly, reaching out one hand to lay it on Frodo's knee.

"Why did you always stare at me?"

To be continued…

I know, it kinda sucks and it's short…but oh well. :P If you want more, then…you'll get more! HA!


	2. Chapter Two

****

Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings, Legolas, Frodo and all affiliated with the Trilogy and all those cool books Tolkien wrote don't belong to me. They belong to HIM, the master of all writing and wonderfully cool Middle-earth stuff. HAIL TOLKIEN!!!! And thank the gods that he's not here to see what I'm doing to his poor creations…hahaha.

Warnings: Slash, AU, maybe some OOC-ness, a lot of SAP SAP SAP!!!!!! I don't usually write sap, but here it goes! Whahoo!!! Oh, and if you don't like the idea of guys kissing, then don't read it. :P

****

Author's Note: Thank you guys for such nice reviews! I didn't think I'd actually get any reviews for this…hehehe. This chapter is a little bit boring, but hey! The monster strikes again! Mwahahahahahaha!!!!!! And you find out what it was this time! *grins* Anywho, enjoy!

Why Do You Always Stare At Me?

Chapter Two

By: The Sadistic Cow

Eurynome69@hotmail.com

"Why did you always stare at me?"

The words struck Frodo almost as well as a slap; he recoiled from Legolas, his dark blue eyes as wide as saucers in his face. He felt a rush of hot and cold sweep through him, and he had to turn his face away from the Elf's as those sparkling blue eyes gazed at him.

"I—I don't know…I don't know what you're talking about!" he finally stuttered, a blush creeping up his cheeks as he fiddled with the edge of his shirt, unable to meet Legolas's eyes. 

"I think you do, Frodo." Legolas made it a statement, a statement that demanded an answer. An answer Frodo wasn't sure he could explain. Picking at the grass, Legolas turned his own eyes away from the hobbit, carefully studying the earth as though he had never seen it before. 

Casting a careful, almost wary look at the Elf, Frodo felt something in his chest constrict and tighten as he saw a rather unhappy look on Legolas's face. Screwing up a slight bit more courage than he felt at the moment, the hobbit turned and asked, "Why do you want to know?" His voice nearly squeaked, and his blush grew, but he kept his eyes on Legolas as the Elf looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"A question for a question, eh?" he asked, his voice soft. Shrugging a little after some thought, he allowed a gentle smile to cross his face. "Very well. You answer first."

Frodo frowned. "I don't want to."

Legolas chuckled. "Neither do I," he replied.

The two looked at each other for a few long moments, before Frodo sighed. "I suppose I have no choice, then," he muttered, closing his eyes. Legolas laughed lightly, but there was a strange tension to the sound that made Frodo look up and frown.

"No, I suppose you don't," the Elf replied, avoiding eye contact with Frodo as he once more looked up at the moon. "But take heart: in the end it may prove better that you do speak, lest you lose the chance and never be able to speak again on such matters."

Frodo grumbled, "Or prove the worst mistake I've made since taking up the Ring."

Forking an eyebrow at Frodo, Legolas said, "So, dear hobbit. Why did you stare at me? And why do you stare at me now?" His voice was almost too soft to hear but the wind, in a kind moment, carried his words to the hobbit's ears.

"Why…" Frodo closed his eyes for a moment, before turning to look at Legolas, who watched him levelly. Watched him as though he was preparing for something…_'He looks about ready to run away in terror,'_ he thought vaguely. Frodo shook his head, and his hands gripped his knees almost painfully. "I stared at you…I…"

Legolas waited, as Frodo took a deep breath. _'Now or never, Frodo,' _he told himself. _'You may lose him, but at least you will have an answer.' _"I think you…I think you are beautiful," he finally blurted out. Then he scolded himself as Legolas raised an eyebrow. _'Stupid, stupid hobbit! What a thing to say—'_

"Of that I am already aware of," he heard Legolas reply. "In all my life I've been told that a countless many times, by many. I do not need to be reminded," he said almost bitterly, his face clouding. Frodo's jaw dropped as the dark spell passed from the Elf's features almost instantly and he winked and leaned in closer. "But you still did not answer my question."

Feeling absurd, Frodo shifted uncomfortably under Legolas's gaze. "Well, I…I just…" He fidgeted, hands fumbling with his shirt as his eyes darted this way and that, searching for anything they could focus on, rather than the Elf that sat next to him. Legolas waited, watching him carefully, and with interest.

Frodo made a face. "This is unfair!" he finally cried. "I may not have answered your question but I did answer, in a way. Now it is your turn!" He fell silent, using all of his resolve not to say a word until his companion did.

Legolas gazed at him for a few long moments, before throwing back his head to laugh lightly and heartily. "If that is the way you want it, dear hobbit, then that is the way it shall be," he answered with a smile. "For I have learned that the resolve of a hobbit is as stone compared to water: it cannot be cut, nor moved." He chuckled again. "Well, if you must know, I have journeyed all the way from Mirkwood to your door to find out something that has been on my mind since our journey."

It was Frodo's turn to raise an eyebrow. "To find out why I was always staring at you?" he muttered.

The Elf nodded. "That is exactly it," he said.

"But that does not answer my question."

"No," Legolas answered, "it does not."

They sat in silence for a few more moments, before Legolas said, "Now, I believe, it is your turn again."

Frodo was silent for a few long moments. Glancing around at their surroundings, he suddenly 'realized' something. "Oh dear!" he crowed, his laughter as fake as a cow painted with stripes pretending to be a zebra, "We're still out here? How the time flies! Legolas, my friend, what say we take this indoors and have a nice cup of—"

He made a sound somewhat akin to 'GAK!' as Legolas reached out and grabbed him by the front of his vest, pulling him almost violently closer. The hobbit's eyes grew as wide as saucers as he stared into the Elf's livid, sparking eyes.

"No more games, my friend," the Elf prince whispered, his voice deep and commanding. "I have given you ample time to answer me—more time then I give my own people! And I expect an answer from you." His eyes, despite the sparking anger in them, were also very…frightened. 

Frodo could recognize fear in the eyes of any creature, be it Orc, Elf, or Man, and Legolas's eyes, he saw, were filled with it. It made him frown, despite the fear in his own heart. His eyes narrowed, and his own voice dropped. "Why do I see fear in your eyes, Master Elf?" he asked.

Legolas pulled back a bit, surprised. Then his own eyes narrowed, and a small smile tugged at his lips. "And why do I see it echoed in yours, Master Hobbit?"

The two were locked in combat with their eyes, neither willing to look away and give away their deepest secrets, yet both feeling uncomfortable at the same time. If it were possible, lightning would have been shooting from one's eyes to the other's, and the air would have turned heavy with electricity.

Abruptly, Legolas sat back and crossed his arms, curling his lips in an odd smirk as Frodo did the same. "I await your answer as eagerly as any hobbit waits for their dinner," he said finally.

"And I am as leery to give it as Gimli was to enter Lothlorien," Frodo retorted.

There was silence for a few long moments once more as they eyed each other. Then,

"Well, I suppose I should leave then."

Frodo blinked as Legolas stood up, stretching his long legs as he got to his feet. Brushing the grass and dirt off his pants, he looked down at Frodo with what seemed to be disappointment and sadness.

"But…why?" 

Legolas shook his head. "You will not speak, and so my business here is for nothing," he replied, his voice dry and humourless. "I wish it had gone otherwise, Frodo. I truly…I truly wish it had." He bowed his head and looked away, his face contorting for an instant before being replaced by a blank expression.

Turning swiftly, Legolas began to walk briskly toward the front gate, his head bowed and shoulders hunched. Frodo gawked, unable to move, or say anything in his shock and surprise at the Elf's strange behaviour.

Just as he was opening his mouth to shout to Legolas to stop, wait a moment, there was a loud yowl of, "YAIDIOT!!!!!" and something came flying over the fence, heading in a beeline for Legolas's head. Frodo's eyes widened as the object spun in what seemed to be slow-motion, and he lurched to his feet in an attempt to warn the Elf of the oncoming danger. 

Legolas turned his head to see the dark thing coming toward him out of the corner of his eye. He gasped as the object thwacked him in the face; his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell over backwards, not having been able to block it in time.

"Legolas!" Frodo jumped to his feet and dashed toward the fallen Eld, who lay sprawled in the grass with a stunned expression on his face. Falling to his knees beside the Elf for the second time that night, Frodo felt his eyes welling up with tears as he saw the large, red and purple lump already forming on his forehead. "Oh no, are you all right, Legolas?"

"Hmm….huh?" The Elf blinked dazedly for a moment, his eyes crossing. Frodo shook his shoulder gently, and Legolas blinked again, rolling his eyes around to look at the hobbit with a dazed expression. "Ai…Frodo…?"

"Are you well, Legolas?" the hobbit asked again, shaking him gently.

Legolas groaned, bringing one hand up to rub his head as he squeezed his eyes shut. "Aye, I am well…I think. What hit me?"

Frowning, Frodo picked up the offending object and dropped it onto the Elf's chest. "This," he said. Opening his eyes, Legolas picked up the rock and stared at it.

"What in the…"

"Do you think it was that monster from earlier?" Frodo asked plaintively. "I heard a shout right before it happened…"

"Aye, so did I. And I think you're right," Legolas said, managing to sit up. He groaned as a wave of dizziness came over him, and put his hand to his head again. 

Putting a hand on the Elf's shoulder, Frodo leaned in close to look him in the eye, expression worried. "Are you all right?" he asked for the seventh or so time that night.

Legolas kept his eyes closed. "I must say, Frodo, that whatever that was struck me well," he said, crawling to his knees. "I also must suggest that we retreat somewhere that it cannot reach us. Mainly, in your home."

Frodo nodded and grabbed Legolas's arm, helping the taller Elf to his feet. Together, the two went back into Frodo's home, the little hobbit glancing back over his shoulder every now and again for fear of the monster coming after them once more.

As soon as they closed the door behind them, another wave of dizziness overcame the Elf, and he dropped to his knees. Frodo was at his side in an instant, his small voice trembling with concern for his friend. "Legolas! What's wrong? Don' tell me you are fine, because I know it's a lie!"

The Elf chuckled, peeking out of the corner of his eye at Frodo. 'I may have been beamed in the head with a rock,' he thought with an inward giggle. 'But it is not life threatening. Too bad Frodo isn't aware of that…' "I…I think I need a place to sit down and rest," he told Frodo in a quivering voice.

The hobbit nodded quickly, and helped Legolas to his feet again, chattering anxiously as he pulled and tugged the Elf into his bedroom, where there was a very nice, very thick, and VERY soft carpet on the floor. His bed was too small for Legolas to fit in, so the floor would have to do; although Frodo didn't think anything was good enough for his Elf friend. 

Legolas continued to chuckle inwardly as Frodo basically groveled at his feet, prepared and willing to do whatever the Elf asked of him. A wicked thought crossed Legolas's mind, and a smile followed it, which he quickly hid as Frodo looked up at him with wide, watery eyes. "Frodo my lad," Legolas whispered. "Could you…please tell me why?"

Frodo blinked. "Tell you why? Why what?"

"Before I black out, Frodo…could you…answer my question? My head…it is…spinning so awfully…" Legolas feigned his eyes rolling back, allowing his eyelids to flutter and his whites to show. His head lolled back as Frodo yowled at him.

"Legolas? Legolas! Please, don't go! You won't die, will you? Oh please, please!" Frodo was, by now, in a terrible state. He was shaking with terror and he had to restrain himself from grabbing the Elf in his haste to keep him awake. The terrible fear that Legolas had been hit so hard something terrible had happened to his head was overwhelming the poor hobbit.

Legolas continued to string Frodo along, playing the part of a dying man to the fullest and enjoying it. "Frodo…please answer…my…my…" He let out a heaving, gasping sound and he squeezed his eyes closed as if in pain. 

Frodo panicked. "LEGOLAS!" he screamed, finally giving in to the urge and grabbing the Elf by the front of his shirt. He began to shake him as hard as he could and tears streamed down his face as Legolas began to convulse slightly. "I love you! Fool Elf don't you die on me! I love you, you hear me? Blast you, Legolas!!!"

Falling down on top of the now-completely-still Elf's chest, Frodo began to sob uncontrollably, his hand clutching Legolas's shirt tightly as he shook with misery. He buried his face into his friend's chest, and so didn't notice when Legolas cracked open an eye to give him an odd look.

"Frodo…"

Frodo gasped and looked up to see a broad smile cross Legolas's features. "What…?"

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear, my dear hobbit," he whispered. 

Sitting up, he took hold of Frodo's chin in two fingers and tilted his head forward. He took note of the shocked look in Frodo's eyes as their lips met, and then the dreamy look in them as the kiss grew deeper and more passionate. The Elf withheld a giggle once more as Frodo cupped his face in his small, gentle hands and pulled them closer than ever.

Unexpectedly, Frodo broke the kiss and gave Legolas a scathing look. "You made me believe you were dying," he accused with a scowl.

The Elf shrugged, winking. "Well, the results are worthwhile, are they not?" Frodo sighed, rolling his eyes as he allowed a smile to cross his face. 

"Yes, yes they are," he replied, leaning forward again.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Well, it's about bloody time!" one voice grumped to another as they peered in through the window to Frodo's bedroom, watching the Elf and the hobbit kissing like maniacs. "That blasted Elf owes me now more than ever!"

The other shrugged. "Ah, come off it, Gimli. We did them two a favour."

"Sam, did you hear what he called us? 'The most horrid thing', and an 'Orc couldn't compare to our perverse visage'! BAH!" Gimli was rather put-out, and as he crossed his arms and huffed indignantly, Sam couldn't help but smile a bit.

Taking pity on the Dwarf, Sam patted his shoulder sympathetically. "Gimli, let it go," he said softly as he pulled his friend away from the window and toward the front gate, not once looking back. "Remember why we did this, hmm?"

"Aye, aye," Gimli grumbled sourly. "The damn Elf is my friend and I owe him as much." He paused, looking back over his shoulder once and allowing a small smile to touch his face. "And it is a good thing he's got a friend like me to help him out. Otherwise, he'd be as lost as a babe in the woods."

Sam chuckled.

The End

So, what you guys think? Cute, eh? Lol! Read and review please! I love hearing from you guys, it's so much fun! ^_^


End file.
